Day I fell in Love
by dalejrgurl008
Summary: Dakota Stokes gave up on men after a hard break up. But when she meets a certain WWE Champion, will she stay the same or give him a chance? CenaOC.
1. Chap 1

A/N: OK! This is my very first story! Please go easy on me! This is primarily a wrestling fic but it has a slight crossover with CSI. So don't worry! Any way hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or CSI.

Dakota's POV

Ok, I really have no idea as to why I am even here! Personally, I would have just stayed home and watched movies while gorging on chocolate bon-bons and cheese puffs. But, would my friends let me do that…NOOooOOoo! Instead, they dragged me to the wrestling show that was in town. Now, don't get me wrong, I like wrestling but, when it comes to the three of them they are just…well…nerds about wrestling in general. Honestly, I think that the only reason why I'm here is because they feel sorry for me after all that has happened the last 2 months. I mean who wouldn't! To them, I had the perfect life with the perfect boyfriend.

I was fixing to graduate college with a degree in forensic science, thanks to my dad, and I was rockin' a 2 kt. Diamond engagement ring. That was the high point in my life, here's where it starts to turn sour. I had a class one night that went a little bit over. To begin with I was already bummed about it because my cousin Michelle was in town to see me and I had hardly been around because of school. So there I was rushing home to see her and hopefully coax a late movie out of her. When I got to my apartment, I walked in to find my "fiancée" sleeping with my cousin on **MY** kitchen table. I was so upset that I threw my ring at him and went to my dad's house for the night.

So that's how I got here, ringside seats at RAW with my crazy friends with a broken heart and spirit. So, I've made up my mind that I will not be hurt again! So from hear on, I, Dakota Alisa Stokes, will no longer date, have feelings for, or will ever fall in love with a man ever again! Not no way, Not no how…

Please review! Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for it being a while to update, I'm still trying to get the hang of this and also I'm busy with college as well. So please hang in there with me!

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the WWE

"Dakota…um…Dakota…DAKOTA ALISA STOKE!"

Dakota looked up from her criminology book with a "bite-me" look towards her friend, Bex. OK, It wasn't her fault that she had a final tomorrow and her friends dragged her out of the house!

"What do you want, Bex?" she asked rather irritated at her friend. Bex looked at her with the most stupidest look of concern that Dakota had ever seen.

"Um…OK, I know that "The Study of Criminology" is like your life and totally excites you to no end, but why are you reading it when you are sitting front row at RAW?!?!?" asked Bex. She looked rather frazzed. Almost enough for Dakota to feel sorry for her.

"Look, I gotta final tomorrow and-"

"Look, D, I'm your best friend and I know that you have been stressed lately. But you've got to slow down and take some time for yourself. My gosh, you used to be just like us when it came to wrestling. Now you barely watch it or for that matter barely spend any time with your friends."

"Bex", Dakota started, "I know that I've been trying to keep myself busy. But when I get too involved in anything fun such as wrestling for that matter, I start to think about Bryson and…-Anyway, I'm fine, ok? I couldn't ask for any better friends that you, Keisha, and Madison. I'm sorry for neglecting you guys! Forgive me?"

"Yeah…" Bex started, "Only on one condition, that you stop reading that boring book and start enjoying the show, k?"

"Deal! By the way, where are Keisha and Maddie?"

"Well, Princess-Reads-A-Lot! They went off to get them selves something to drink. But you know them!"

"That's what scares me!"

Just as Dakota finished her sentence, Keisha and Madison came up. As soon as Dakota saw them she knew that they were up to something.

"Ok, what did you do?" Asked a very skeptical Dakota. Keisha and Madison began telling Bex and Dakota about how they met up with two security guards and how they agreed to go to the movies with these guys in the exchange for 4 backstage passes. _'I can't believe them!...Oh! wait I can!'_ As Dakota listened to them, her mind started to trail off to Bryson, and then her cousin. Before she knew it she had tears rolling down her face. She finally came to her senses when she felt Bex shaking her.

"Hey, I thought we had an agreement!" She said smiling.

"Oh yeah! You're right!" Dakota started wiping her face. "So what's next?"

"Oh! Some sort of mystery match up. It's Finlay against a mystery opponent"

Just as Bex finished, Finlay's entrance started up. As usual he came out with his shillelagh. As he climbed in the ring, Dakota couldn't help but wonder who he was facing. Just then Lillian Garcia started up with the next contender in the match.

"And His Opponent…"

Dakota's eye went wide as she heard the entrance music that began to play. Her heart started beating fast as she heard the opening lines to her favorite wrestler's name.

_You're Time is Up!_

_My Time is Now!_

_You Can't See Me!_

_My Time is Now!_

**WELL, THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Again, sorry for the long update. Hopefully things will start to calm down soon. I've been real busy with school and church.

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or CSI…even though I wish I did! 

"And his opponent... From West Newberry, Massachusetts, weighing in at 245 pounds, John Cena!"

The entire arena erupted into a sea of cheers and boos for the superstar. Dakota really couldn't see him because of the Undertaker sized man that was blocking her view of the entrance ramp. She strained her neck, trying her best to look over her spastic friends. When Cena rounded the corner, their eyes met. Dakota couldn't even breathe or think even if she wanted to. After what seemed like an eternity he entered the ring. Dakota couldn't help of think about those blue eyes even if she had given up on men. Cena continued his normal entrance with his climbing on to the turnbuckle and throwing his hat and shirt into the crowd. However this time was different. Instead of throwing his stuff into the crowd for some crazy fans to fight over, he started to climb out of the ring.

Dakota's breath caught in her chest once more when the man she had just recently locked eyes with came over to her.

"Hey, you mind keepin' my stuff safe for me?" He asked holding out his shirt, hat and even his dog tags to her. Dakota was speechless. Her friends were speechless. Even her dad and his co-workers, who was watching RAW at the crime lab, were speechless. Finally, she came to her senses and replied with a small yes and a smile to go with it. He handed her his stuff and walked back in the ring. Dakota swore she saw him turn around and wink at her. Then it hit her. With a look that could kill her friends in a skinny minute, she turned around to face them.

"Ok! So who set this one up? Hmm? I'm waiting! Whose grand idea was this?

"Uh…D? We had nothing to do with that. That was 100 real."

"Yeah and pigs can fly!"

"D," started Bex, "We promise, we had nothing to do with this at all! Although, if I didn't know any better, I think he might like you!"

"Bex!" replied Dakota, "Do you honestly think that he likes me! We only said like 6 words to each other and he gave me his stuff to hold for him!"

"Actually you said ten words!" Gushed Keisha.

"Ten Words? Oh my gosh! That makes all the difference! Let me start planning our wedding and pickin' out baby names!...Wait a minute! Last time I watched RAW he was out because of an injury! What's he doing back?"

Madison started explaining to Dakota that he had returned early at the Royal Rumble and was going to face Triple H and Randy Orton at Wrestlemania for the WWE Championship. Dakota took all of this in to realize that this wasn't a dream! John Cena actually spoke to her! John Cena may even like…- _"hold on there D! Remember your promise to yourself! He's probably just like all the other guys out there. No need in taking a chance on him or no one else for that matter!" _She regained her composure and returned her thoughts to the match. Cena was really putting up a good fight against Finlay. Cena started throwing shoulder block after shoulder block which tuned into a side slam. He then began his signature "Five Knuckle Shuffle". After connecting, He climbed to the top turn buckle closest to Dakota and did his new leg drop move on the Irishman. Grabbing Finaly's leg and neck, Cena began putting the dreaded STFU on Finlay. Finlay struggled against John's tight grip and finally began tapping out. Cena began celebrating in the ring and all Dakota could do was watch. She stood their at the wall waiting to give him his belongings back only to find that he exited the ring on the other side. Dakota sighed realizing that her chance to give his stuff back to him was gone. However, her friends had other plans. Grabbing her by the arm, Keisha, Madison, and Bex through a backstage pass around her neck and drug her to the curtain where a certain WWE superstar had just went through.


	4. UPDATE

HI

HI! I know that a few people have put this story on alert so I wanted to give you guys an update. I have started the next chapter!! However, I am ending the end of the semester at my college and like 50 million things are due all at the same time! SO! I probable won't be able to update this story until the semester is over which would be around the 30th of April. Any way, thanks for hanging in their and I promise that I will update as soon as a get the chance to!!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: OK, I'm so sorry that it has taken me a while to update

A/N: OK, I'm so sorry that it has taken me a while to update. I finally got finished with my junior year of college and I took some time for myself. Anyway, I got 5 chapters done! YAY!! Within the next couple of days they will all be up. Hope you enjoy and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or CSI.

'_Why?! Why do I go along with their crazy schemes every time they think of one??'_

Dakota was waiting on her friends to finish up with their antics backstage at RAW. Of course they were going around pining over all of the superstars, whether they liked them or not, and hounding the daylights out of them for autographs and photos. Dakota, however, just sat on a box with her nose in her forensics textbook. Sitting beside her was her bag that held the belongings on one former WWE champion. She sat there reading, not even noticing that the former owner of those belongings was walking right up to her.

"Study of Forensics…Not what I was expecting, but I can work with it"

Dakota looked up to see John Cena staring at her with one of those grins that could melt frozen butter. Using all of the strength that she had, all she could mutter was "H-Huh?"

Staring into those baby blues of his made her think about how they reminded her of the water just off of the Caribbean coast –_"Wait! Caribbean...Bryson...I can't…OK, all I have to do is just make him go away',_ she thought.

Changing her mindset, she asked rather flatly, "Can I help you?" John could notice that she seemed a bit ticked. So instead of taking the obvious hint that she was giving him, he decided to use the ol' Cena charm.

"Hi. I'm John and who might you be?"

"What do you want?"

"Hey, all I was wanting was to find out your name!" John was a bit taken back by her attitude towards him.

Dakota felt sorry for treating him that way but she couldn't risk getting hurt again, like before. _'Ok, I'll be a little nice to him…I guess'_

"Dakota"

"Huh? Whatcha say?"

"Dakota. My name is Dakota. Listen are you here for your stuff? I have it right here if you want it back."

"Oh, well then it was nice to meet you John" And with that Dakota picked up her stuff and started heading for the exit. After all she did have a final in the morning.

"Hey! Wait up!"

"Now What?!"

"Hey, do you maybe wanna go grab something to eat?" Dakota looked over at him with eyebrows raised. She really could believe this guy!

"My, My aren't we awfully forward...No!"

"Why not?" John was getting awfully frustrated with this girl, but for some reason he couldn't just let this one go.

"I just don't want to-"

"C'mon!"

"No!" Dakota was tired of arguing with him. Her friends, who were currently talking to Randy Orton, watched as Dakota stormed out of the arena with John Cena following her every move.

"Um…did you guys just see that?", asked Bex. Keisha and Madison could only nod their heads. Seeing this as their opportunity to meet Cena for themselves, they grabbed their stuff and left Randy Orton standing in the middle of a hallway. Finally, out side they caught the two that they were after.

Dakota was still storming away from John. With every step that she took she became angrier and angrier. _'This guy just will not quit!'_ Finally enough was enough, she turned on her heel so fast that John had no where to go but straight into Dakota. Now she really was mad!

"Listen! What do you want? Look, if you are trying out a new career as a stalker, all I have to say is don't quit your day job!!", she screamed at him. John was starting to get annoyed with this situation as well.

"Look, all I wanted to do was go grab something to eat and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me! What is so wrong with that?! Are you not into guys?! Cause if you aren't let me know and I will leave you alone!"

"I do like guys but-"

"But what?"

"Listen, I can't ok! Let's just leave it at that!"

"That's not good enough for me! Why?"

"I'm sorry! I can't go with you! I don't even know you! What makes you think that I would want to go any where with you? Especially after what I've been through!"

Dakota immediately regretted her last comment as soon as she spoke it. She could tell that she had blown her cover to some degree when John's expression changed. She quickly turned to get in her car. John tried to ask her about what she had said but all he was greeted with was a puff of exhaust smoke as Dakota wheeled out of the parking lot. He stood there for a moment wondering about what he should do. Normally, he would just blow this sort of thing off. But something about her just made it impossible to shake the situation away. He had to find her again, even if it was just to talk to her for only five minutes. As he turned around he found three very useful solutions his problem.

Hope you liked it!! Please review!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or CSI

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or CSI.

"So you three can tell me why Dakota was acting like that?" asked John. He was a bit skeptical but they were his only lead to finding her again.

"Yes," replied Bex, "But why are you after her? Do you like her or something?

"Um…Well…Yeah...I guess…I don't know!"

"Great!" shouted the three girls in unison. They had grins on their faces that were as big as football fields. This guy, no this man!, liked their friend and they were determined to set them up together.

"Alright…Care to explain her whole attitude?" Asked John. As the girls told him about her situation and what she had been through, John couldn't help but get angry for her. Now, he understood why she was acting like that. Better yet, he couldn't blame her for acting like that!

"…And that's why she won't date anyone." Said Keisha. "She claims that she's going to live with her dad for the rest of her life. Course he works nights, so she has all night to sit there and think about this entire mess. The more she thinks about it, the worse it gets. I mean, she used to watch wrestling all of the time with us. And now we have to pry books out of her hands just to see one match!" John couldn't believe how sheltered she had made her self.

"Do you know how I can get in touch with her?" he asked.

They began to exchange phone numbers and all he could think about was that if nothing else she could use a friend. And that was his main goal for right now, no matte how long it took.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: OK, I'm so sorry that it has taken me a while to update

A/N: Ok, now I made mention that this had a slight CSI crossover. So this is part of it. But still this is mainly a wrestling fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or CSI.

Three weeks had passed since RAW had rolled into Dakota's home town of Las Vegas. Since then, Dakota had received numerous call and texts from John. All she would do was either delete them or reject them. Just when she thought that he had finally given up, her caller ID would flash a last name saying "Cena" on her display screen. However, over the past couple of days, the calls seemed to be coming less frequent. Either he was finally getting the picture or he was too wrapped up in the PPV that was coming up. The only reason why she knew about that is because her friends wouldn't shut up about it! However, little did Dakota know that she wasn't the only one in her house that was getting annoyed by the phone calls. Although, her dad didn't like to see her upset, he was bothered by the fact that she was completely blowing this guy off and he didn't even know who it was. Every time he asked she would blow up about not having any privacy or mention some guy named John.

One morning, Dakota woke up to find her house in dead silence. Figuring that her dad had to pull a double shift at work, she decided to be the "princess" that she was and bring him some breakfast. About an hour later she pulled up into the Las Vegas Crime Lab parking lot with donuts and coffee for two. Her dad loved his job and his passion for it had spilled over to her. Her dad's boss had even promised her a job when she finished graduate school, which was in about two years. The only thing that her dad was worried about her having this job is the cat calls that was already and would be receiving from suspects and would be criminals. Of course it wasn't her fault that she had emerald green eye, long chestnut brown hair, and a figure to boot. Finally after weaving through the hallways of the lab she finally spotted her dad going over evidence from his current case.

"Good Morning, Daddy Dearest!" she replied with a big smile. Her dad turned around and greeted her with a smile to match.

"Hey Princess, what's up?" replied Nick Stokes. He never had intended on being a single dad. However, when tragedy struck when Dakota was 7 months old, the only options that he had was to raise her by himself.

"I figured that you were pulling a double again. So I decided to be sweet for a change and bring you some breakfast." She said while holding up the coffee and donuts.

"Aww! Thanks baby!...So, any new calls from this John guy today?

"No, not ye-…Dad...What's that smell?" Dakota leaned closer to her dad and nearly fainted. "…OH MY GOSH! It's you!!...What did you do?!"

"Decomp" he replied with a grim look on his face. "It's what I'm working on and you better get used to it! Cause if memory serves me right you'll be doing this in about 2 years!"

"Oh! That's just great!" she replied rather sarcastically. She decided that she had enough talk about her dad's case and decided to go back to the other topic that they were on…John.

"…And if you must know, Daddy, I haven't heard anything from John today at all. She said while sitting her phone and keys down nest to the donuts on the table.

"Ok, who exactly is this guy? All you keep saying is John? John who??"

"Um…" Dakota knew that her dad would flip when she told him. After all he still watched wrestling when he got the chance to unlike her. "..Um…John Cena?" Her dad nearly choked on his donut.

"WHO?? You mean to tell me that you have been blowing off calls from John Cena?? Are you crazy?" Dakota rolled her eyes. She really couldn't believe her dad was doing this to her!

"No, I'm not! You know good and well why I've been ignoring him!" As if on cure he phone started to go off. She recognized his number right away. Just as she as about to reject his call, a hand from behind her and took her phone. She turned around to see her dad with her phone. She couldn't believe it, he even answered it!

"Dad! What are you doing??" she yelled. She tried to get the phone back from him but he kept moving around the room away from her and kept ignoring her pleads to get off of the phone. Once he hung up, he handed the phone back to her.

"Call him." He said in that fatherly sort of tone.

"No way! I'm not calling him!"

"He wants to take you to dinner, now call him!"

"Dad., I-"

"Dakota Alisa Stokes, call him now or I will lock you up in the room with the decomp!" Nick had a smirk on his face, knowing that he had won out on this one.

"UH! Parents!" she cried while taking the phone from him. " Why should I? He's a guy! Which means he is like all the men out there now!"

"Oh! So now I'm a lying, stealing, cheating, sleepin' with your girlfriend's cousin kind of guy!"

"DAD!

"Listen, I know that you've been hurt and that you've given up on men in general. But baby, I've never seen a guy try his hardest to get someone that keeps ignoring him. Do me a favor? Just give it a try, ok?" Dakota stared at her dad. He was right. None of her other boyfriends tried this hard to get to know her. He had a point. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Ok…I'll try it…But if he hurts me don't expect me to leave the house ever!

"Thank you!" replied Nick. Secretly he hope that it worked out between them, after all how good would it look for a single guy having his grown up daughter living with him.

OK! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! They are always appreciated!!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok, I know that I said that there would be a couple of chapters posted over the span of a few days

A/N: Ok, I know that I said that there would be a couple of chapters posted over the span of a few days. I'm sorry that I haven't gotten them up yet. I haven't got a chance to get them up. So, here I am on my lunch break typing away the next chapter. I have to say though, I probably will be doing this for the next two weeks because where I work at, we've had nothing to do, so I've been busy writing and I am currently working on Chapter 18 as we speak. Any way, sorry about the wait and I hope that you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the WWE.

Dakota had just finished fixing her hair when the doorbell rang. When she had decided to call John back after her dad's threats, little did she know that would mean meeting up for a dinner date. She had every intention on telling him that she wasn't interested but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't seem to tell him. She checked over her self and the mirror ._'Not to fancy and not too trashy'_ she thought. She was wearing a light blue sundress with silver flip flop heels. Her hair was fixed half up and half down. Dakota heard her dad call her from downstairs letting her know that John was there. '_Remember, girl! Keep you guard up!_' With a big sigh she began the walk down stairs. She saw him talking to her dad and her breath caught in her throat. Yeah, he had looked good before, but now! He was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. John caught a glance of her and looked up, not knowing that the same feeling that were swimming around in his head were also swimming around in hers as well.

"H-Hi." She said. '_Great, now I look like an idiot!_'

"Hey...Umm…you look nice." Replied John_. 'Nice going, Champ!_'

"Thanks, did you find the house alright?"

"Yeah. No problems."

Dakota's mind was racing until she noticed that her dad was standing there watching everything that was happening.

"Um...Daddy? Don't you have to go to work or something?"

Nick noticed his daughter's hint and went into the kitchen, where he could still hear everything which was nothing.

"Um…you ready?" asked John. He couldn't believe that he was acting like this!

"Yeah"

Dinner was exactly how Dakota had pictured it. They talked the entire time just trying to get to know each other. Dakota couldn't believe that she was actually having a good time. The last time that she felt like this was when she had first started dating Bryson. Afterward, they decided to walk around the city park. Dakota listened as John talk about his wrestling career. With out even thinking, John had grabbed hold of Dakota's hand. However, Dakota noticed it. She began to pull away and stopped. She realized how right it felt and how well her hand fit in his. She left it there not wanting to forget the way that she felt right then. Finally, John said something that snapped her out of her trace.

"So hey, I hope I didn't get you upset at you friends. I just didn't know any other way to get in touch with you."

"It's alright" she said with a smile on her face.

"So this ex of yours really, cheated on you with you cousin?"

"Yep…caught them in the act."

"Man!"

"Yeah."

"So what did you do?"

"Well, first I just stood there. Then I ripped a huge chunk of my cousin's hair out and then made Bryson swallow my engagement ring."

"Uh…"

Dakota laughed. '_He actually bought it!_' She laughed so hard to the point that it brought tears to her eyes.

"No! I didn't do any of that. I was too upset to even talk!" she said while laughing.

However, the thought had occurred to her that this was the first time that she had actually laughed about that whole entire situation. She couldn't help but wonder what this guy was doing to her. She was entered into a mental tug-o-war battle with her self. '_Should I keep going on with this?...No, he'll probably hurt me!...But, I never even felt this way about Bryson!...But!...I need to keep my guard up! NO MEN! NO MEN! NO MEN!...But John is so…_' John noticed how quite she had gotten and wondered if maybe he had upset her.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry bout that. Got kinda lost in my own mind for a minute there." she replied rather meekly.

"Oh, I thought that I had upset you with what I had said."

"What was that?"

"Well…"

"C'mon! Tell me!"

"Well, I said that I would have to remember that the next time I went to go bring my other girlfriend over." He said laughing, hoping that she was going to be joining him in the next second or two. To his surprise, she did. He couldn't believe how well the night had went. Just as they were leaving the park he noticed something was holding on to his hand. He also noticed that certain something was Dakota.

John pulled his car up in her drive way and shut the engine off. He decided that it was going to be his turn to break the silence.

"You wanna go to the beach?

"Huh? The beach? John, I don't know if you noticed it, but uh…Vegas has no beach!" she replied.

"I know that! I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the beach, like the east coast."

Dakota really didn't know what to say. She didn't know whether or not to trust him for not. So, she came up with the only excuse she could think of.

"I got school." She replied _'DANG! Is that the best I got!_'

"When do you get out?"

"Um…2 weeks. Then I start grad school in the fall."

"Well, how bout I come out the Thursday after you get out and when can fly out to the beach for a couple of days."

"I don't know…"

"Why not?"

"Well, we really just met. Isn't this kind of fast? And besides I told you I wasn't going out with men ever again!" she said rather defiantly.

"You went out with me."

Dakota was speechless yet again. She had gone out with him and she liked it …a lot! But was she ready for this? After all, it had only been like 6 months since the whole Bryson episode. Maybe, it was time for a change. '_Alright, I'll give this guy a shot. But the moment he screws up, I'm gone for good!!_', she thought.

"Alright…"

"Your serious?"

"Yeah, I'll go with you only if –"

"Separate rooms?"

"Yeah! That would be great. Well I guess I better go."

"Yeah, me too. Well to my hotel room at least." They both grinned. Dakota went to get out of the car but John stopped her. "Hang on." He jumped out of the car and went over to her side and opened the door for her. She grinned really big as she took hold of his out stretched hand and didn't let go of it till they were on her front porch.

"You know, I haven't had a guy do this for me since High School!", said Dakota.

"Hey, it's no problem."

They stood there for a few seconds, neither one making a sound. John broke the silence yet again.

"Well, I'll call you about flying out to the beach ok?"

" Ok. I had a really great time."

"Me too."

"Well, good night."

"Night."

However, instead of pulling away from each other, the remained frozen, trapped in each other's gaze. With out even thinking, John closed the distance between them and leaned down to meet her waiting lips. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before the broke apart.

"Um…w-well…I guess I'll go." Said John.

"Yeah…I-I'll look for you on RAW."

"Alright, night."

Dakota slipped into her house. A soft smile appeared on her face. Maybe this time was going to be different. However, only time will tell…

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or CSI…gosh

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or CSI…gosh! I'm sounding like a broken record!

Things were certainly looking up in the Stokes household and that included the phone bill as well. Dakota was acting like a high school teenager all over again. The funny thing was John was too! The two talked all of the time, according to Dakota's dad. Also, Dakota had begun watching wrestling again, which really pleased her friends. One minute they would be sitting there watching RAW and the next minute Dakota would be screaming at the TV whenever something good or bad ever happened to John. Most of all her friends were driving her crazy about her upcoming "Tropical paradise of dreams with the Hunka Hunka Burnin' Love that was John Cena" as they like to put it.

On Thursday that Dakota was leaving with John, she was running around her room trying to get a few last minute things packed, Her friends were there and of course, as always, they weren't helping very much. One said that she needed to dress a little enticing. Dakota knew that really she meant slutty. One said dress a little modest. "I'm going to the beach, not a convent!" thought Dakota. Finally, she decided to go with the one who suggested just being her self.

"OH MY GOSH! I can't believe that you are going on vacation with John Cena!" squealed Madison as she fell back on Dakota's bed.

"I know", replied Dakota, "Ok, tell me why I bought 6 bathing suits again??"

"Uh…because you couldn't decide between them last night." Replied Bex.

"Ok, look, he's going to be here in like 20 minutes and I'm not done packing. Can you please help me decide? Ok, which one, red or yellow?"

"Red" the three said in unison.

"Black or White?"

"Black."

"Green or Blue?"

"Blue."

'Well, at least I got it down to three!' thought Dakota. "Alright. Red or Black?"

"Black"

"Alright, Black or Blue?"

"Blue."

"Are you sure?" asked a concerned Dakota. The clock was ticking away and John would be there any minute.

"YES! Now look, the blue sorta brings out your eyes. Now, throw that thing in your bag and get your scrawny butt downstairs because HE'S HERE!!" cried Keisha. Dakota ran to the window to see John getting out of this car and heading for the front door.

"Aw, crap!" she said. "Do you think I have everything?"

"Yes, Now Go!" screamed her friends as they pushed her out of her bedroom. Dakota started down the stairs and saw John talking with her dad. All of a sudden she got nervous, really nervous, to the point that she felt like puking. John looked up and saw he coming down the stairs with her stuff and offered to take some of it from her. Dakota started toward the door, but stopped before she opened it.

"Alright daddy, are you going to be alright by yourself for the next couple of days?"

"Yeah! I'll be fine, ok peanut? You have fun and be careful. Remember, separate rooms and DON'T COME BACK PREGNANT!"

"DAADDDD!! Gheez! You can be so annoying some times!" replied Dakota rolling her eyes. John tried to suppress his grin the best that he could. With a quick peck on the cheek for her dad and a hug from her friends, Dakota started out of the house with John in tow which would be remembered as one of the best weekends of her life.

Their flight had arrived on time and once they were settled in the plane they began their 11 hour journey toward Daytona Beach, Florida. John and Dakota spent a couple hours just talking and catching up with what they had missed about each other over the past couple of weeks that they had been apart. As they were talking, Dakota felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier till she couldn't keep them open any longer.

John finally noticed that she was asleep when her head rested on his right shoulder. He glances down at her and began to notice small little things about her that he hadn't noticed before, like the freckle above her left eyebrow. The scar on her chin. The sporadic sun kissed strands of hair. He also noticed that a stray piece of hair had fallen from her pony tail across her face. He gently leaned over, not wanting to wake her up, and tucked it behind her ear. Before he pulled away he planted a soft kiss on the top of her head. He couldn't believe that he was falling for this girl this fast. He knew that it would be hard to manage his career and a relationship with her at the same time. But he also knew that he had to make it work. He wasn't going to let her get hurt again, like before. With knowing what he had to do, he leaned his head over on to hers and quickly fell asleep as well.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or CSI…blah blah blah

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or CSI…blah blah blah! Lol!

Their flight landed early in the morning in Daytona Beach, Florida. They grabbed their bags and headed towards the rental car that John had already picked out for them to use. The only issue that came up was that the only room they could get that was available was 2 bedroom suites. Dakota knew that it would be alright, just as long as her dad didn't find out. After stopping at a diner to grab some quick breakfast, they headed for the hotel for some much needed sleep.

By 10 o' clock, John was still sleeping and Dakota was already awake. She sat on her bed contemplating on whether to go and wake him up or not. An evil thought came to her mind. Only wearing a tank top and cheerleading shorts, she walked through the living room that connected their rooms with a pillow in her hand. She slowly opened the door to see him sacked out on the bed with about four pillows. She tiptoed over to the bed and hovered over him. She watched him sleep for a few minutes and noticed how peaceful he looked so peaceful with those huge, rock solid muscles. 'Whoa Girl! Back Down!!'. She mentally laughed at her self. She almost hated waking him up, keyword being almost! She raised the pillow over her head and smacked him across the face.

"OW!..WHAT THE- OH MY—WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!", he yelled at her.

"I-"

"OH MY LO-"

"John! I'm really sorry!! I was just trying to play around! I never meant to hurt you honest!!"

"OH MY EYE!" he said clutching the left side of his face. "…IT FEELS LIKE ITS ABOUT TO FALL OUT!!", he screamed while rolling over to where his back was to her. She crawled on the bed next to him with tears streaming down her face.

"John, I'm so sorry!! Let me look at it, please!"

The next thing she knew she was being smacked in the head with a pillow.

"Fooled ya!!" he laughed. His laughter was followed by another pillow smack and soon a huge pillow fight broke out. It carried them into the living room where was smacked hard enough that she fell over the back of the couch. John pounced on top of her and started tickling her. As she was gasping for air from laughing so much, a knock on the door stopped them dead in their tracks. Dakota walked over to the door to find a couple of security guards standing there.

"Excuse me ma'am. We got a call about a noise issue coming from this room."

"Oh! Sorry bout that!" she said rather embarrassed. John walked up behind her and place his hands around waist.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Um..We're being to noisy."

"Oh! Sorry bout that guys!..um we'll keep the noise level down."

"Right", said the security guard. He had a skeptical look on his face. As Dakota and John shut the door back they heard him say "I swear, Newlyweds!" Dakota and John busted out laughing once again. If this was going to be the start of their vacation, they were going to be in for the time of their lives.


	11. Chapter 10

The sun was beating down on the sandy beach of Florida which made the air hot and sticky, but that wasn't bothering Dakota and

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or CSI…(rolls eyes…this is getting old)

The sun was beating down on the sandy beach of Florida which made the air hot and sticky, but that wasn't bothering Dakota and John. They continued to lie on their beach chairs enjoying each others company. Ever since they had arrived, which was two days ago, they started to become more and more comfortable with each other. They were constantly holding hands and hugging all of the time, with and occasional kiss here and there. John had even started calling her "baby" which really floored Dakota. She could tell that something was happening between the two of them, but she kept reminding herself to be careful. The last thing she wanted was to end up broken hearted again, but every time John called her "baby" those uneasy feelings would melt away.

That afternoon in particular, they were laying out on the beach hand in hand, listening to the crashing sounds of the waves and the screams of children as the waves crept closer and closer to their sand castles. John looked over at Dakota. Thinking that she was asleep, he leaned over and kissed her.

"Hi, you!" she said softly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up"

"Its alright, I wasn't asleep." She replied. She leaned up and kissed him which took John a little bit back. She never had initiated the kisses that they had shared, but after a couple of seconds he really didn't care about that anymore. As they continued to kiss, Dakota soon realizecd that her feelings of anxiety were a thing of the past. They finally broke and Dakota leaned her head over on to his sholder.

"You Know," he started, "I don't really know that much about your family."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Everything." He replied with a smile. Dakota couldn't help but smile. He really did care about her.

"OK, but don't say that I didn't warn you that it was going to be kind of lengthy." She said laughing.

"you're joking right?"

"Anyway, my dad is the youngest and only son of 7 kids. My grandparents are in Texas and my Grandpa is a judge. Well, since there were 7 kids, my family now has 28 grandkids and 3 great grands on the way."

"28 GRANDKIDS?"

"Yep!"

"Wow…"

"Yeah, I know. So anyway, my dad was 17 when I was born. He and my mom were planning on getting married. But my mom was in a car accident when I was about 7 months old and she died. So it's been me and my dad ever since."

"Wow, I'm real sorry bout your mom."

"It's ok"

"Man, you sure do have a big family!"

"Yeah, my family is everything to me. I mean, when I almost lost my dad, I thought everything was going to crumble and fall apart."

"Wait! What happened to your dad?" asked John. He was really taken back by what she had just said.

"Well" she said clearing her throat. "My dad was called to a crime scene by himself where he ended up getting kidnapped. From there he was buried alive in a plexi glass coffin. We almost didn't find him in time."

"That sounds like something you would watch in a horror movie or something." Replied John.

"I know." John had been waiting for the right moment to tell her, but he didn't know exactly when to do it. However, he figured that now was as good as time as any.

"Baby, can I tell you something?"

"What?" she said while propping up on her elbows. She turned and face him. This is when she noticed how nervous he had gotten.

"Well, I don't really know how to word this…I mean, I don't know how you feel about it but you can give me an answer whenever, but-".

"John, sweetie, your rambling," Dakota was trying to think positive. However, she knew what was coming. He was going to leave her and break her heart.

"Baby? Baby, did you hear what I said?" asked John. Dakota looked up at him almost in tears. She had not idea what he had said. But she already knew that it wasn't good.

"What?! Your leaving me aren't you, John?"

"What! No!"

"THEN WHAT?"

"Baby, what I was saying was-"

"What already??"

"I love you."

A/N: Ok, I'm now officially mean. I'm sorry for the wait. But look you got three chapters instead of one!! I promise that I will up date soon!

Please Review!! Thanks!!


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Ok, first off I want to apologize for leaving this story hanging for so long. I've had a lot go on since I last updated, such as being in charge of VBS at my church, my mom going in the hospital, starting school, and other such things. So, I'm sorry that I haven't updated like I wanted to. But don't worry; I'm going to make sure that I set aside some time for this story at least once a week. Anyway, enough of my slackness and on to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or CSI

Dakota sat there, staring at John in disbelief. He had just admitted to her that he loved her. John sat there staring back at her with concern written all over his face. After all he had told her that he loved her about 5 minutes ago, and she still had not said anything.

"Baby?" John started. "Are you ok? You're starting to creep me out." Dakota continued to look at John, and then it happened. One crystal clear tear began to descend down her tan cheek. Then she finally decided to break the silence.

"You love me?" she asked.

"Yeah…I do." John replied rather softly. He reached up and wiped the tear off of her face. With his hand still on her face, he gently began caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"But…I-I…I don't understand. How could you love me?"

"Did you really just ask me that?" he asked with a slight grin on his face.

"Yes, I did. John, look, I know that we've gotten to know each other to some degree over the past couple of weeks, but love me? I, apparently, have something that just causes guys to turn on me with the drop of a dime and-"

"Will you shut up for about 5 seconds so I can tell you something?" Dakota looked at him and then shook her head slightly. She didn't want to tell him, but she was starting to feel the same way too. "Listen, I know that we haven't known each other that long. But, you got to understand something, I'm not Bryson, ok? I will never hurt you or walk away from you. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to because of the way that I feel about you. I love everything about you. And I mean everything: the way you walk, the way you talk, the way you swoop your hair behind your ear, to even the way you sleep."

"You've watched me sleep?" she asked rather skeptically.

"Well, you did fall asleep on the plane."

"Fair enough."

"Anyway, I don't know what I would do if I couldn't at least talk with you every day. Baby, I love you more than anything. And I know that you have been hurt, so I'm not expecting anything from you. I just wanted to let you know how I feel, ok?"

"…ok." Dakota added rather breathlessly. After hearing John, basically, pouring his heart out to her, she just couldn't take it anymore. Dakota realized that she had betrayed every thought that she had about men since the Bryson incident. Dakota watched as John stood up and stretched. He turned around and stuck out his hand to her.

"Hey, how bout we got out to eat? Does that sound alright with you?" He said as he pulled her up. The sun was getting ready to set and it began to cast a golden hue on the beach. As they began to walk back towards the hotel, Dakota stopped. John turned around to see what was preventing her from coming with him. "Baby, you ok?"

"John, I…"

"What is it?" They were inches away from one another. Dakota gazed in his eyes and knew that what she was about to do, was the right thing.

"I love you, John." She whispered. John's eyes lit up and looked back at her in disbelief.

"You do?"

"Yes, I tried to deny it. But I couldn't. I really do love you." She said as she leaned up and gave him a kiss. John returned the kiss with a sort of gentleness about it. As they pulled apart, they began smiling at one another.

"So…you want to go out to celebrate?" asked John.

"No, I got a better idea" replied Dakota with a mischievous grin on her face.

As they entered their sweet, John was a little curious as to what her idea entailed. However, he soon found out when she crashed her lips onto his. He returned the passion back to her that she was sending to him. John picked up Dakota and walked over to his room door. She kissed him long and hard, as she fumbled with the door handle to John's room.

"Baby? Are you sure about this?" asked John.

"I've never been more sure about anything." She replied, as she began to kiss him again. John carried her into the room and closed the door. And neither of them though about dinner for the rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, WWE, John Cena….although I wish I did! 

SIX MONTHS LATER……

The Christmas spirit was in the air at Dakota's house. She and John had been practically inseparable since their trip to Florida. Whenever he was on the road, her cell stayed plugged up to her charger so that they could talk for hours, if it wasn't but just to know that the other one was on the other line. He had bought a condo near where she lived, so that he could spend as much time with her as he could. All of her family from Texas was coming and she had spent days putting up all the decorations in her house. John was a little nervous about meeting them of course. She was glad that her stomach flu was gone though. The last thing she needed was to be sick while her family was here. For the past couple of weeks, her body had been ravaged by an illness that just didn't seem to want to go away. Dakota was busy finishing up the Christmas tree when John came through the front door.

"Hey baby – BABY! What are you doing up on that ladder! You knew I was coming; I would have done it!"

"Well…I didn't know when you were coming and I wanted the house completely finished, Mr. World Heavy weight Champion." She replied matter of fatly. She smiled at him. She had started calling him that ever since he had won the title at Survivor Series. She was so happy when he won it, and was even happier when he had kept the title at Armageddon. He smiled back at her.

"Ha ha very funny! But do you have to do it on a 12ft. ladder???" he said as he walked up to the ladder to steady it. Dakota rolled her eyes as she continued working on the tree.

"John, my dad is going to be home soon with all of my family from Texas. Like, I said, I didn't know when you were going to get here and furthermore, I don't know when they are getting here. I just wanted to make sure everything was done, ok?" she stated. John couldn't help but to smile up at her. This is what he loved about her. She was always so head strong and stubborn. "Hey, do you think you can grab me a soda out of the fridge? I'm bout to burn up!"

"Burn up? Baby, its 20 something degrees outside."

"I'm still hot though."

"Alright, I'll be right back. You know I really –"Dakota started to feel dizzy and John's voice was becoming more and more distant as he walked to the kitchen. Dakota's face began to feel increasingly flushed and the room started to spin. Before she knew it she was falling off the ladder and everything went black.

Dakota's eyes squinted open at the bright lights that were shining in her eyes. She began to look around and noticed that she wasn't in her living room anymore, she was in the hospital. She began to get nervous when she didn't see anybody, but then she noticed John outside the room door window on his phone. Within a few minutes he came back in to see that she had woken up.

"Baby! Are you ok?" he asked. Dakota could see that his eyes were filled with concern. She nodded that she was and laid her head back on the pillow. "You know, you really scared me!"

"Wh-What happened?" she asked softly.

"You don't remember?"

"Would I be asking that if I did?" she replied back with a soft smile. Even in the hospital, she still had her spunk about her.

"Well, you fell off the ladder. I heard you fall and found you on the floor unconscious. I brought you here and the doctor says that you have a broken wrist. He...um...He's also running some test to see why you passed out."

"What about my fam-"

"Don't worry, I called your Dad. He was still at the airport waiting for them." He said. He caught hold of her left hand and kissed it. He noticed that her eyes were watering up. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." She said as the tears started rolling down here cheek.

"Sorry? Sorry bout what?"

"I'm sorry for breaking the promise"

"Baby, what promise?" he asked rather questioningly.

"The one that we made that this would be our most unforgettable Christmas ever." She really was crying hard now. John leaned over and wiped the tears off her face.

"Hey, will you quit that? Don't worry we still have a lot of things to do this Christmas and I highly doubt that this is going to be that hard to remember." He said chuckling. She started laughing too as he leaned over and kissed her. A knock at the door broke them apart. A tall red head doctor walked in carrying Dakota's chart.

"Well, look who decided to join us. Do you remember me Dakota?"

"No...I'm afraid I don't"

"Well that's ok. From what your boyfriend was telling me, you really were out of it. I'm Dr. Simmons." She stated sticking out her hand. Dakota shook her hand her hand back as Dr. Simmons started looking over her chart again. "Well, can you tell me what you remember?"

"All I know," Dakota started, "was that I got really hot and everything started spinning. Then everything went black. That's pretty much all I can remember."

"Well, we did some test to see if there was anything wrong that would cause you to faint like that. Your boyfriend said that you had been sick?"

"It was just a stomach bug."

"Hmmm…"

Dakota and John looked over at each other with concern. The last thing she needed was to be sick. Dr. Simmons saw the looks of concern on their faces and began smiling.

"Don't worry. You're ok. Actually that sort of fits into the diagnosis that I've come up with." She stated with a big smile.

"Well, if she is ok then why do you have a diagnosis?" John asked, a little confused.

"Well, I would probably call this an early Christmas present or an extremely late one. Dakota, you're pregnant!" Dakota sat in silence with her mouth gaped open. Little did she know, John looked the exact same way.

"P-Pregnant? As in having a baby?!" asked John. He couldn't believe it!

"Yep!, I would say that in the next 6 ½ months you will be parents. Oh by the way, Mr. Cena, do you think you can sign this for my son? He is a big fan of yours!" she stated as she pulled a DVD out of her lab coat.

"S-Sure…" Johns mind started to race. Here he was signing a DVD for this woman's son, when he very well could be having a son of his own! He handed the DVD back to Dr. Simmons and looked over at Dakota, who had not said a word since the news had been broken to them a few minutes ago. John went to ask her if she was ok, when he noticed a small smile forming on her face. The smile grew and grew until it started giggling. Then the giggling turned into pure laughter. John was a little confused. "Baby, what wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." She said while she continued to laugh. Dr. Simmons started filling out the paper work on Dakota's chart and suppressed a grin to herself. "I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" he asked.

"I was just thinking that this really is a Christmas that I will never forget!" She turned to him laughing and crying. He started laughing too and leaned over to kiss her.

"Well, I'm not going to keep you any longer. I know that you have family that's worried about you. Here are your discharge papers. Hope you have a Merry Christmas and Congratulations!" Dr. Simmons flashed them another warm smile and walked out of the room. Dakota leaned over and kissed John again.

"I love you." She stated rather softly.

"I love you too." Said John as he kissed her again."There's only one problem."

"What?" she asked. Concern streaked across her face as she prepared herself for what might be next.

"How are we going to tell you dad?" he asked jokingly. She smiled again.

"Just leave that to me."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter! Kinda fluffy! More chapters will be added soon! Please review! Thanks a bunch!**


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE, John Cena, or CSI

Dakota and John pulled into the drive way after returning from the hospital. They could see the lights on inside and could see movement through the windows, letting them know that all of Dakota's family was there. The ride home had been rather uneventful. They occasionally said a thing or two to one another. But both were really just in shock that they were going to be parents. John shut the car off and reached over and grabbed Dakota's left hand, the one that wasn't broken. They both glanced at each other, not really knowing what to say. Dakota was the first to break the silence.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok with all of this? I mean with the baby and everything?"

"Yeah…are you?" His voice was a little shaky. Dakota could tell that he felt the same way that she did.

"Yeah, but...are you scared?"

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't"

"Same here." John had been thinking about asking her to go on the road with him but he was a little unsure. He wanted to be there for every moment now with her and the baby, and he figured that this was the best way.

"Baby? I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now." Dakota looked at him with anticipation now, not really knowing what he was fixing to say. "How would you like to go on the road with me for a while?" Dakota was a little taken back. She never expected him to ask this. She always dreamed and wished of being able to travel with him, but now with a baby on the way she really wasn't sure.

"But John, what about the baby?"

"Well, I mean you would still need to go to the doctor and everything, but we could do it. What do you say?" Dakota sat there for just a moment before smiling really big like at John.

"Yes!" She leaned over and hugged him the best she could with her arm in her sling.

As they walked in the house, Dakota and John were bombarded with welcomes and questions of concern from all of Dakota's family. After reassuring everyone that she was alright, she made her way to the kitchen to find her dad. Dakota walked in the kitchen to find her dad on the phone. He was on the phone with the hospital trying to find out where she was. He turned around to find Dakota and John standing there hand in hand. Nick was relieved to see his daughter home and quickly hung up on the nurse that he had been talking to.

"Hey Daddy." Replied Dakota. Nick walked over and hugged her the best he could do with her broken arm.

"Sweetheart! Are you ok?!"

"I'm fine."

"When John told me what happened-"

"Hey daddy, we really need to talk." Nick noticed the seriousness of her voice and could tell that something was troubling her. "And it might be best if you were sitting down for this too." Now, Nick really was concerned. As he sat down on a bar stool, Dakota glanced at John, who gave her a gentle squeeze on her good hand.

"Ok D, whets up?"

"Well…"

"I'm waiting…." Nick said in his best fatherly tone.

"Well, I guess I'll just come out and say it…Daddy, I'm…I-I…Daddy, I'm pregnant." Silence filled the air as the news began to sink in. His little girl was pregnant. He wanted her to be married before that ever happened and he wasn't ready to be a grandfather yet. But he also knew that John really cared about Dakota and knew that he would take care of her and now his grandchild. Nick nodded his head slightly and began to smile at Dakota and John.

"Well, all I have to say is that you better pick something for this kid to call me. Because the last thing I need is to be called Grampy or something like that." Nick said. Dakota walked over and hugged her dad. They broke apart and Nick took hold of John's hand. John thought that he was going to shake it but was quickly pulled into a bear hug by his girlfriend's dad. Dakota also decided to tell her dad that she was going on the road with John within the next few weeks, considering the fact that they were sharing very important news with one another. "Well, I think we need to get back to the rest of the family before they think that we are neglecting them." Nick stated. After agreeing that was the best thing to do, they all walked into the living room to spend some quality family time with on an unforgettable Christmas.

**Thanks for reading! The next few chapters will be with John and Dakota on the road. Hope you liked this and please remember to review! **


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, WWE, and John Cena

A couple of weeks had passed and John and Dakota were on their way to the first arena that Dakota would be going to on the road with John. John was driving down the interstate in silence because Dakota had fallen asleep about 3 miles back. She had been sleeping a lot more now and had been a little under the weather with her morning sickness. John was still scared about becoming a father, but he couldn't imagine it not happening without his beautiful, sleeping princess right beside him.

*-*-*-*

They arrived at the arena, where John had to wake Dakota up. She was so excited to be able to be on the road with him. She opened her eyes to see herself in a parking lot behind the arena. John came around and helped her out of the car. She still had a cast on her wrist and would have to have it on for a couple more weeks before it was completely healed. Not only was she excited about being on the road, she was excited about being a mom. She was about 14 weeks along and her clothes had already started to get a little snug. She could tell that certain things about her were beginning to change and she loved the anticipation that came with her new job title of expectant mother.

John walked with her inside where he introduced her to some of the other wrestlers that were there for that event, such as Shawn Michaels and Randy Orton. He showed her around as the tech crews worked diligently to set up for that night's broadcast of RAW. '_This sure beats just watching it._' Dakota thought to herself. John led her back to the dressing room that had been assigned to him for that evening so that the two of them could get a little rest before the night's show.

*-*-*-*

Dakota sat on a couch in John's dressing room as he prepared to go out to the ring. He was going to be opening RAW up that night and he only had a few minutes to get ready. Dakota loved watching him get ready to go out there and he caught her staring at him.

"You know, if you keep that look up, your face is going to freeze like that" he said with a laugh, only to be greeted with the swat of a couch pillow to the butt. "Hey! What's that for?"

"Oh you know! Don't even play with me like that!" Dakota replied laughing. John turned around and leaned down to kiss her. They broke the kiss with a smile. "I love you, Daddy…"she whispered.

"And I love you, Mommy." John replied. He leaned back down to kiss her when a tech guy knocked on the door to let John know it was time for him to go. "You sure you don't want to come down to the ring with me?"

"No, you go ahead. I'll watch it on the TV in here, ok?"

"Ok…I'll be right back ok?

"OK, be careful!" she replied as he walked out the door. He turned around and flashed her a big smile. As he closed the door, he knew that he was possibly fixing to get into a whole lot of trouble. Not with Vince or Stephanie, but with the mother of his child, Dakota.

*-*-*-*

Dakota sat on the couch as she watched John out in the ring talking about his upcoming match at the Royal Rumble against Chris Jericho. (A/N: I know that the outcome of who is going to be facing Cena is still up for grabs but for this story I have already decided who he is facing.) She could not have been more proud of him. After two major surgeries, her boyfriend was standing in the middle of the ring as the current World Heavyweight Champion. The next thing she knew, a tech guy was coming through the door telling her to come with him. As Dakota got up off the couch in a confused state of mind, she thought she heard John say something about meeting someone. _'No…he wouldn't…would he???'_ she thought. Her mind was racing as she was lead up to the back of the entrance ramp. Now she really was confused.

"What's going on?!" she asked the tech guy.

"Like I know! Just wing it!" Dakota turned around to hear John's music started playing in the arena. She guessed that this would be what he would want her to come down to the ring with. As she stepped out onto the entrance ramp, the arena erupted into cheers for her. John met her at the bottom of the ramp and helped her into the ring. Dakota's mind was in a daze as he introduced her to the crowd. However, someone had other plans of their own. Without any warning, Chris Jericho's music began playing as the number one contender for John's belt began walking down the ramp towards the ring. John stepped forward and made sure that he put himself between Jericho and Dakota. Jericho entered the ring with a mic in hand and began staring John and Dakota down.

"Cena…"he started "You make me sick. You come out here celebrating the flukes that you call victories in winning and retaining MY world heavy weight championship. You come out here and introduce some woman that you probably just picked up off the side of the road. You are nothing more than an insect that is standing in the way of my destiny, my championship." John couldn't say anything for a second. A smirk fell on his face as he lifted the mic to his mouth. However, the mic never reached it. Dakota took the mic out of his hand before he even had a chance to react.

"Flukes? You call John's victories flukes? How bout the fact that the last time the two of you were in a ring together, he made you tap in about 15 seconds. You call that a fluke, Chris?" John couldn't believe the spunk and tenacity that she had in the ring. He stood back and watched her let Chris have it for everything that he was worth. Once she got through she handed the mic back to John.

"So? You have to have your little girlfriend be the one to talk for you now?"

"Chris, you know good and well that I can speak for myself. But honestly, I think that Dakota was speaking for every person in this arena and all of the fans watching at home. Cuz they all feel the same way about you. You come out and whine and complain when you lose or you come out and belittle other superstars and refuse to wrestle. The real difference between you and me, Chris, is that I earn my keep around here. I roll with what is given to me and I never give no as an answer. I don't come out and kick and scream like a small child when I don't get my way. So you know what, in 4 weeks at the Royal Rumble, if you want to be a man and step up to the challenge at hand so be it. But if you want to be a whining, sniveling, brat then you can guarantee that I, I Chris, will be walking out with my head held high as the World Heavy Weight Champion." John grabbed Dakota's hand and started to help her out of the ring but then he stopped. "Oh! And one more thing, the next time I ever, ever, hear you say anything so demeaning to my girlfriend ever again, a championship match will be the least of your worries." With that John dropped the mic and walked out of the ring, with Dakota on his arm. However, Jericho wasn't done yet.

**Thanks for reading! I'm sorry to leave a bit of a Cliffhanger! Please remember to review! They are always appreciated!!!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE, CSI, or John Cena**

John and Dakota made it backstage where everyone was abuzz with going on with the show. John was quiet as they made their way to his dressing room, and Dakota decided to follow suit. As they entered the dressing room, John let out a sigh of frustration and began rubbing between his eyes. Dakota sat down on the couch and waited for him to finally say something. She knew that he was really upset about what had happened between him and Jericho, especially for the fact that Chris had brought Dakota in this by insulting her in front of everyone.

"Babe, Listen, I'm really sorry about all that." Dakota rolled her eyes and smiled at him as he sat down beside her. John looked very upset with himself about what had happened out in the ring. Dakota leaned over and took his face in her hands. She turned his face to look at her.

"John, don't worry about it ok? Actually that was one of the most exciting things that has ever happened to me-"

"Hey!"

"Besides meeting you of course.", she said as she smiled at him."Listen, Jericho could have probably been a little nicer to me, but I'm not worried about that ok? The only thing that matters to me is you and the baby. So don't worry about it baby. It's fine ok?" she said. "Now is there anything I could do to make you feel better?"

"Um…gee…I don't know!" he replied rather sarcastically. Dakota rolled her eyes and leaned over and kissed him. John leaned into her and pushed her under him on the couch. This was making him feel better. He continued to kiss her until she pulled away. He looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. She smiled. "We can't do this, not now. And uh, don't give me that look, because you know why!"

"Oh yeah! That's right! Can't squish tadpole can we?" he said as he sat up laughing.

"Tadpole?"

"Kid's got to have a name right?" he said as he got up off the couch. Dakota couldn't help but laugh as she placed a hand on her growing baby bump.

"Yeah, but tadpole?" They continued to laugh as John grabbed his belt and headed for the door." Where you going?" she asked.

"Ah, I got an interview with the man of the most obvious questions here on earth." John leaned over and kissed Dakota one more time before opening the door just a crack."Actually, I got a better name for the kid."

"Oh really what's that?"

"Dumbo, cause at the rate he's growing you're going to be huge!" he started laughing and then ducked to avoid the show that was thrown across the room. John laughed as he heard that his only way back in the room was to bring a loaded bacon cheeseburger and a shake to get back on her good graces. As he walked away toward his interview, he couldn't help but to smile at himself. He was the World Heavy weight Champion and had the most perfect girlfriend to boot. Then to top that, he was going to be a father in five months. John thought that nothing could ever bring him down ever again, but little did he know that nothing was looming around the corner waiting to strike.

Dakota sat in John's dressing room and watched RAW on the small TV that had been provided for her. She was starting to get a little hungry and decided to go find somewhere where she could get something to eat. As she exited the dressing room, two arms snaked around her and covered her mouth. She was then dragged to a car where she was tied up and thrown in the trunk. The last thing she knew before everything went black was seeing a shirt that said "Save Us"…

**Don't worry you won't have to wait very long for the next chapter cause I got it already uploaded. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Thanks! ******


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE, CSI, or John Cena**

John was preparing for his match for that night against Shawn Michaels. This was the kind of matches that he looked forward to. John decided against bringing Dakota with him to the ring, especially because of what had happened earlier that night. As his entrance music hit the arena, adrenaline rushed through his body as he stepped out onto the entrance ramp and made his way down to the ring. As he entered the ring, there waiting for him was HBK, who was waiting patiently for the match to start. However, the match didn't start the way it had ever been intended to start. Before the referee could ring the bell, Chris Jericho appeared on the Titantron glaring John down. John stood impatiently as he waited to hear what Jericho was about to say, but little did he know, he would never want to hear those words ever again.

"Cena, you took something very dear away from me. You took my world heavy weight championship away at Survivor Series. Then early on tonight, I was humiliated and belittled in front of all the the hypocrites out there that call themselves your fans by you and your girlfriend. I knew that you were never going to give me the credit that I was due so I decided to take matters into my own hands. Do you know where your girlfriend is John?"

John looked at Jericho with enough hatred to bore holes through the titantron. He had warned Jericho about messing with Dakota. His blood began to boil as he continued to listen to Chris's speech.

"You see John, earlier tonight; Dakota was on her way out of your dressing room when she was abducted. I saw her being thrown in the trunk of a car and I watched that same car drive out of this very arena. But you see, I know where she is. And I will tell you where she is, if you do one thing for me."

John was shaking he was so angry. Shawn stood their holding his friend back for he knew that if John broke loose from him, there would be nothing left of Jericho come sun up the next morning. The entire arena was silent as they waited to hear what Jericho was about to say next.

"If I was you, and I wanted to know where my girlfriend was, I suggest you forfeit your match right now and surrender the belt to me. If you do that, you may have enough time to possibly save her." John was fuming. He jumped out of the ring and grabbed his belt, where he threw it down the aisle to the entrance ramp. He grabbed a mic and turned to face Jericho.

"FINE! FINE, CHRIS! YOU CAN HAVE IT!! JUST TELL ME WHERE DAKOTA IS!!" Jericho smirked because he knew he had won.

"I would go look for her near that old abandoned ware house we passed on the way here. Oh and by the way! Thanks for doing business, John" John threw down his mic and raced backstage. He ran to his dressing room to get his keys and sure enough there was no Dakota. He jumped in his car and peeled out of the parking lot in record breaking speed.

Dakota lay in the middle of floor in an abandoned warehouse. She was freezing and hurt. The driver of the car had yanked her out and had beaten her to within an inch of her life. He then peeled out leaving her in the freezing weather. She began to cry because she knew that nobody would find her. She didn't even know where she was at. As she began to cry, she heard tire squalls coming toward where she was. Through squinted eyes, she made out headlights and heard footsteps running towards her. '_He's back!...Oh Lord he's back!...God, if I make it out of this please keep my baby safe'_ she thought. She braced herself for another smack to the head but was greeted with a hand resting on her cheek.

John brushed her face softly as he could tell that she had been beaten. Inside he was fuming, but he knew that he couldn't let her see that side of him. Once that he could tell that she was breathing he quickly grabbed his phone and dialed 911. Dakota opened her eyes to see the love of her life kneeling over her.

"..J-..J-John?"

"Yeah baby, it's me. Listen, just hang on for me ok? The paramedics are on their way, alright?" John heard her whisper something incoherent and leaned down to hear that she was cold. He raced back to his car where his jacket was and brought it back to her. He gingerly placed his jacket over her in order to not aggravate any of her wounds.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." She replied. Tears began streaming down her cheek until she felt John wipe them away.

"No baby, I'm sorry. Oh, gosh baby, I'm so sorry" As hard as he had tried to hold back, tears slowly began to fall down his face. John could hear the sirens as the neared the warehouse but was brought back to reality when Dakota screamed out in pain. "What!? What is it baby?"

"So-something's wrong…"

"Something's wrong with what?! Is it the baby?" John tried not to panic but knew that the inevitable was probably happening. Dakota heard John begging her to stay awake, but his voice became more and more distant until everything went black and silent…

**I know that this is a terrible cliffhanger but I promise to update very, soon Please read and review to tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE, CSI, or John Cena**

John sat in the waiting room while the Doctors worked on Dakota. The images of her lying beaten and battered on the floor of that warehouse were haunting his every thought and her screams kept filling his ears. He had called her dad, who was now probably in the air on his way to where John and Dakota were at. He refused to answer his cell phone and remained fixated on a broken tile on the floor. It wasn't until a hand on his shoulder brought him out of his trance. He looked up to see Stephanie McMahon and a few others that were standing around him, including Shawn Michaels and Randy Orton.

"John? How is she?" asked Stephanie. She could tell that he was hurting inside. She could also tell that he had been crying as well. John stood up to looked at the group of his friends that had joined them. He let out a big sigh before finally answering her.

"Not…Not good, Steph" he said as he shook his head.

"How bad is she?" Steph replied.

"She…She's got 3 broken ribs and her wrist was rebroken. She has a bad concussion. But that's just what the nurse just told me. The doctor is trying to stabilize her but…" John's words caught in his throat as if he was trying to prevent from telling anyone what he was about to say next.

"What is it John?" asked Shawn. Shawn reached over and caught hold of his friends shoulder. Shawn knew that if John needed a helping hand that this would be it.

"They are having problems trying to warm her back up and…and she might be having a miscarriage." John had tried his best to keep the tears from flowing down his face but he couldn't hold them back any longer. Stephanie, Randy and Shawn looked at each other in shock at the news that their friend had just told them. They none had known about the baby.

"But John, Dakota wasn't preg-"Randy started.

"She's about 4 months. The nurse said that she hasn't lost it yet, but there is a very big possibility that she still could. Guys, I don't know what-"John was cut off at the sound of his name being called. He looked over to see a doctor who appeared to be in his mid to late 40's looking in his direction.

"Mr. Cena?" the doctor called.

"Yes!" John ran over to him and began bombarding the doctor with questions. "How is she? Is she alright? What about the baby?"

"Mr. Cena, I'm going to be honest with you. Your girlfriend has been through it and back in one night. We have gotten her stabilized, finally. She hasn't lost the baby, yet. There still is a possibility that she still could. Unfortunately she has slipped into a coma and from what we are not sure. It could be from the shock of the pain that was inflicted on her, her bodies' preparation for miscarriage, or from the cold. She is breathing on her own, but I'm afraid we don't know when she will be waking up." John stood there and listened in shock. A coma? He was trying to comprehend everything that was being told to him but he was just in too much shock. Finally, the doctor told him that he could see her. As John started to follow the doctor, he stopped and looked back at Stephanie, Randy, and Shawn.

"Um...Steph? Listen, I want to stay here with Dakota-"Stephanie walked over and hugged John.

"Listen, she needs you more than anyone else does right now. I've already talked to my father and we have agreed to give you personal leave so that you can take care of her. And listen; don't come back till your ready, ok?" John shook his head in agreement with what she said. "And one more thing, Chris has been suspended indefinitely. He won't be coming back till you do. That way you can give him what he truly deserves." John smiled inside knowing that he would finally be able to justifiably beat the living crap out of Jericho. After saying good bye to his friends, John turned and followed the doctor through the double doors to see the love of his life.

*-*-*-*

John stayed at the hospital night and day waiting for Dakota to wake up. The minutes turned into hours which turned into days and weeks. He hardly every left her side, except for when he had to. Two months had finally passed and there was no change in Dakota. Her wounds had healed and the baby was miraculously fine, but she still remained in a deep coma. John spent his days holding her hand, telling her how much he loved her. He also spent his time reading books that some of the nurses had given to him to the baby. Dakota had always talked about wanting to do it before the attack and this way John felt like he was carrying out her wishes. Every night before he went to sleep by her side, John would tell Dakota how much he loved her, how much he wanted to marry her, that he would see her in the morning and that no matter what would happen he would never leave her.

One night, John sat beside Dakota's bed holding her hand with one hand and resting the other on her swollen abdomen. His whole world was lying in that bed and he felt extremely hopeless that night because he couldn't do anything for them. He decided to call it a night and began his nightly ritual. After kissing her on the forehead then the lips, he laid his head down on the side of the bed, still holding on to her hand, and softly cried himself to sleep.

He hadn't been asleep long before he thought he felt something on his head. He though it was a pesky nurse bothering him and was about to tell her to buzz off before he recognized the soft, gentle touch. He slowly raised his head and looked up to see Dakota's arm stretched over and realized that the hand on top of his head was hers. He quickly looked up to see a pair of emerald green eyes blinking through her closed eyelids. He blinked twice to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, but reality soon hit him when he heard the words he had longed to hear for so long.

"John?" John thought that his heart was going to explode from excitement. He got up and leaned over Dakota so that he could see her better.

"Baby? Baby, it's me. It's John." Dakota softly smiled up at him before he leaned over and softly kissed her. Finally after, 2 long months he knew that everything was going to be alright.

**Yay!! She's awake! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! ******** Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 18

**(A/N: Hi readers! I first want to say thanks for reading and sticking through this far. I have to say that this is probably going to be the longest chapter I have written so far. Also, later on in this chapter you will be noticing a lot of italics. This is supposed to be as if you were actually watching the show what you would be hearing and experiencing. It will make sense later I promise. Hope you enjoy the chapter!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE,CSI or John Cena.**

"So I was actually out for two months?" asked a bewildered Dakota. John looked over at her while he was packing her bag. After Dakota woke up, the doctor didn't see any reason to keep her any longer than necessary. Only after four days from waking up, John was taking Dakota home. He smiled at her.

"Yeah you were. The two longest months of my life." Dakota sat on the side of the bed. A look of concern came on her face.

"John?"

"Yeah, baby?" asked John. He has just finished packing her bag, which mainly consisted of his stuff. He could tell that something was bothering her.

"What….What are you going to do about Chris?" John fell silent and downed his head. He had thought of every possibility he could think of to inflict the most damage on that man. Honestly, he didn't really know what to say to her.

"I don't know, baby. I need to talk to Stephanie about it though."

"Stephanie? Why do you need to talk to her?"

"Well, there were no formal charges put out against Chris. Stephanie has suspended him until I get back. Then I get to take matters into my own hands, and I won't be held responsible for any of my actions." Dakota could tell that just talking about him was sending him into a fury. She knew that she needed to change the subject and fast.

"Well, I don't know about you," John looked up at her, "But I and Tadpole are hungry." John laughed really big.

"Oh no! Remember, Tadpole isn't Tadpole any more. From the looks of things, I still think Dumbo works much better."

"John Cena!" Dakota laughed. John came over and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned over and kissed her. He was glad that things were back to normal and knew that everything was just going to get better from there.

*-*-*-*

John had called Stephanie about a week after he and Dakota returned home. After much begging and pleading from Dakota, the two of them were going to the next PPV which was Backlash where John was going to finally face Chris. Stephanie promised them that the match would be good and that Jericho was finally going to get what he deserved.

John and Dakota pulled into the arena parking lot. They looked over at each other with looks of anticipation and worry. John squeezed Dakota's hand for reassurance before she hurriedly started to get out of the car. John laughed because he knew that this only meant one thing, someone's bladder was being used as a soccer ball yet again. As Dakota got out of the car, John felt in his pocket for the one thing he made sure was in there.

Stephanie was waiting for them in her office when John and Dakota arrived. Stephanie offered them a place to sit and decided to get the meeting under way.

"Alright guys, I'm going to cut to the chase," she started, " Between the two of you and also including your baby, you guys have been to hell and back in the last couple of months because of Jericho. So I decided that Chris needs a taste of his own medicine. So that's why your match is going to be a "Three Stages of Hell" match." She paused long enough for the information to sink in. "Now this is not a best two out of three pin falls match, both you and Chris will have to compete in all three stages. Now, I need to warn you, these are going to be some very gruesome and hellacious matches." Dakota reached over and grabbed John's hand in worry. John squeezed back letting her know that everything was going to be alright. "Also, to make sure that Jericho does not try to escape the ring or arena, each match will also include Lumberjacks from all three brands. I'm going be honest, nobody in the WWE wants Jericho around, at all..

John nodded his head in agreement. Dakota knew that there was no stopping this. John had wanted Jericho from the moment he had found her in that warehouse. Heck, she even wanted him for almost killing her baby. However, Dakota had just one question.

"Now Steph, what kind of stipulations are we talking about here?" John had remained quiet the entire time listening in on just how badly he was being allowed to do Jericho in.

"I'm glad you asked that. John, you are going to be choosing the stipulations."

"Wait, what?" John asked.

"Let's just say it's like pulling a rabbit out of a hat." Stephanie added with a smirk.

*-*-*-*

"_Ladies and Gentleman, We welcome you to Providence, Rhode Island for the eleventh annual airing of Backlash. Michael Cole, here with Jerry "The King" Lawler at ringside in the midst of the sold out Dunkin' Donuts arena."_

"_I tell you Cole, tonight is going to be awesome! We got 5 titles on the line and the main event, of John Cena vs. Chris Jericho!_

"_Of course, Ladies and gentleman, you recall that neither John Cena nor Jericho have been on RAW since Jericho's attack on Cena's pregnant girlfriend, Dakota. But they are back tonight. And King, nobody knows what kind of match it's going to be."_

"_Well Cole, if I were Stephanie McMahon, I would have made it an unsanctioned match, that way Jericho could get what he deserves._

"_King, we are going to find out soon enough. Right now we want to take you backstage, where RAW general manager Stephanie McMahon is waiting with announcement regarding tonight's main event."_Stephanie McMahon appeared up on the titantron , with a solemn look upon her face.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, as you all know, tonight's main event will be between John Cena and Chris Jericho. Many people have asked me, exactly what kind of match is this going to be. I have decided that this match is going to be a "Three Stages of Hell" match. Both John Cena and Chris Jericho will both have to compete in all three stages. Each stage has a different stipulation that will be enforced. Also, there will be Lumberjacks from all three brands to make sure that neither Cena nor Jericho will leave the ring or arena during the duration of this match. _

_To ensure that all three stages are completed, each will have a ten minute time limit. If no pin fall or submission is counted during those ten minutes, the match moves on to the second stage. Now, I have talked with John and he has chosen the stipulations for this match. Jericho on the other hand has no idea about the type of match that he will be competing in. In a random drawing, Cena drew three stipulations for tonight's match. The first stage of hell will be a special referee match, with the special referee being none other than the Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels. After this stage, the match will move into a parking lot brawl, and then finally the match will come back inside for a No Ropes Barbwire Deathmatch." _

The crowd went into an uproar! John and Dakota were backstage in his dressing room and could hear the noise coming from the arena. Dakota began to get nervous, for she knew that John could seriously get hurt tonight. However, she knew that he was doing it for her. She sat on the couch in his room with her head on his shoulder. John had decided that before going out for his match that he wanted to read the baby a book. She smiled as John read one of her favorite books, "Where the Wild Things Are", to their unborn baby. She sat there and imagined the two of them being able to read books to their baby, teaching the baby to talk and walk, what the baby would look like, and how her life just couldn't get any better. She came out of her day dream just as John said, "The End". He looked over at her and could tell that she was really concerned about him being in this match.

"You ok?"

"Yeah…I guess…" she replied rather softly.

"C'mon tell me."

"I'm just scared that this match is going to backfire on you, and that you're going to be the one severely hurt or injured." She said with a tear rolling down her cheek. John reached up and wiped it away with his hand.

"Listen, don't worry ok? Everything is going to be fine. I promise" he leaned over and kissed her. "But I want you to stay here."

"No, I want to go with you."

"Baby, this match is-"

"-is going to be hard enough to have to watch back here." She replied, finishing her sentence. "John, please." John sighed. He knew that there was no winning with her on this.

"Do you promise to sit by Lawler and Cole?"

"Yes, I do."

"Alright…but if the match starts to come over your way do me a favor, ok?"

"What's that?" she replied smiling.

"Move." He smiled back at her and leaned over to kiss her. Tonight was big for them and John had every intention of keeping it that way.

**Well that's it for this chapter. I wanted to put the match in this one, but I needed to work more on what exactly is going to happen in it. I hope you like it! And I promise to update soon! Thanks and remember to review!**


	20. Chapter 19 Stage One

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in the next update. I started student teaching last week and my only real time to update would be on the weekends. I will try to work on the story on the weekends during my free time. Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE,CSI or John Cena.**

"_Ladies and G__entleman, We welcome you to Providence, Rhode Island for the eleventh annual airing of Backlash. Michael Cole, here with Jerry "The King" Lawler at ringside in the midst of the sold out Dunkin' Donuts arena."_

"_I tell you Cole, tonight is going to be awesome! We got 5 titles on the line and the main event, of John Cena vs. Chris Jericho!_

"_Of course, Ladies and gentleman, you recall that neither John Cena nor Jericho have been on RAW since Jericho's attack on Cena's pregnant girlfriend, Dakota. But they are back tonight. And King, nobody knows what kind of match it's going to be."_

"_Well Cole, if I were Stephanie McMahon, I would have made it an unsanctioned match, that way Jericho could get what he deserves._

"_King, we are going to find out soon enough. Right now we want to take you backstage, where RAW general manager Stephanie McMahon is waiting with announcement regarding tonight's main event."Stephanie McMahon appeared up on the titantron , with a solemn look upon her face._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, as you all know, tonight's __main event will be between John Cena and Chris Jericho. Many people have asked me, exactly what kind of match is this going to be. I have decided that this match is going to be a "Three Stages of Hell" match. Both John Cena and Chris Jericho will both have to compete in all three stages. Each stage has a different stipulation that will be enforced. Also, there will be Lumberjacks from all three brands to make sure that neither Cena nor Jericho will leave the ring or arena during the duration of this match. _

_To ensure that all three stages are completed, each will have a ten minute time limit. If no pin fall or submission is counted during those ten minutes, the match moves on to the second stage. Now, I have talked with John and he has chosen the stipulations for this match. Jericho on the other hand has no idea about the type of match that he will be competing in. In a random drawing, Cena drew three stipulations for tonight's match. The first stage of hell will be a special referee match, with the special referee being none other than the Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels. After this stage, the match will move into a parking lot brawl, and then finally the match will come back inside for a No Ropes Barbwire Deathmatch...."_

John and Dakota stood behind the curtain at the top of the entrance ramp preparing to enter the arena for the main event. Dakota was worried about what was fixing to happen. She knew that this match was dangerous, and the fact that John was willing to do this for her made tears spring to her eyes. She knew that she had made the right choice when she first decided to go out with John all those months ago. She couldn't be happier. Dakota felt John squeeze her hand and she looked over at him. She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

John's mind was racing. He really wanted Dakota to stay in the locker room, but she wouldn't hear of it. He had never really been that nervous when it came to any of the previous matches that he had been in. However, something about this match just ate at the back of his mind. But when he gave a glance at Dakota and saw her hand resting on her stomach where their unborn child rested, his thoughts and fears suddenly dissipated. As he heard the opening notes of his theme music, adrenaline raced through his veins. With a gentle squeeze to Dakota's hand, the two began their entrance into the arena.

The arena erupted into a frenzy as Dakota and John entered into the ring. After almost 3 months of being out of action, the Champ was back. The men who were going to be the Lumberjacks for the match stood along the entrance ramp as the two walked towards the ring. With a shake of the hand here and a slap on the back there, John knew that everyone was on his side. As they rounded the corner, Dakota's eyes went wide as she spotted her dad and his co-workers sitting front row, next to them were Bex, Keisha, and Madison. Dakota and John gave them all quick greetings as John led Dakota to her place by Jerry Lawler. With a kiss on the forehead and then the lips. John entered the ring where he met eyes with Shawn Michaels, the special referee. As the crowd began to die down, Chris Jericho's entrance began to ring out through the arena. Jericho came out onto the entrance ramp with a confused look on his face. The type of match had been kept a secret to him. So when he came out seeing, HBK and Cena in the ring surrounded by top superstars such as Triple H and Matt Hardy, he really was confused.

Jericho entered the ring making smirks and gestures at John, and then at Dakota. Shawn was trying everything in his power to hold John back. Finally getting, him under the control, Shawn went to signal for the bell until he was stopped by the voice of the general manager of Raw.

"Jericho, as you can see you are going to be in a Special Referee Lumberjack match. However, this is only the beginning. Jericho, you have been placed in a Three stages of Hell match." Jericho looked at Stephanie with a puzzled look on his face. "And don't worry you will find out about the other stages later on. So all I have to say is good luck." Jericho gave a smirky kinda laugh. "Oh by the way! I decided to add another stipulation to this match. This stage will also be a no DQ!"

A huge smile came across John's face. Shawn signaled for the bell and the match was under way. John and Chris locked up in the middle of the ring, both struggling to gain the upper hand quickly. John countered by putting Jericho in a headlock. Jericho elbowed Cena in the gut a few times before John broke his hold on Chris. Chris threw him into the ropes sending him over the top rope. Chris began taunting the crowd and laughing because he knew that when he turned around the Lumberjacks were going to be all over Cena. However, when he turned around his smile became a look of shock. Instead of beating down Cena, like what he thought they were going to do, they were helping him up. John entered the ring to see a fuming Chris Jericho. Chris charged at Cena, but Cena side stepped sending Jericho through the second and third ropes right into the hands of Triple H, R-Truth, and Jeff Hardy. The three of them began pounding and stomping on Y2J. The crowd was going nuts. As Jericho was being rolled back into the ring, John noticed that he had a busted nose.

John had an idea, as he stepped out of the ring to grab a chair. He crawled back into the ring where Jericho was trying to get up. But out of nowhere, was floored from some Sweet Chin Music by, none other than Shawn Michaels. John smiled as he picked up the chair and raised it above his head as prepared to hit Chris with it. However, he stopped in mid air. He looked over at Dakota and smiled. He glanced at Shawn and gestured for a mic. Finally with a mic in hand, John decided to share his idea with the rest of the world.

"You know, Chris. When you attacked my girl, I wanted nothing more to rip you apart limb from limb. And as I sat there in the hospital for those first few couple of days, I saw someone else that wanted to do the same thing." Dakota looked at John with a questionable look on her face. John jumped out of the ring and walked over to Dakota's dad, Nick. Nick smirked and jumped over the retaining wall to follow John into the ring. As they entered the ring, John handed the steel chair of to Dakota's father. John and Shawn grabbed hold of Chris and held him down, as Dakota's father smacked Jericho repeatedly. Jericho screamed in pain as he was being assaulted. When Nick finished, he threw the chair to the side. He walked over, slapped John on the back and climbed back to his seat. John rolled over and covered Chris for the three count. "1…2…3!" The bell sounded signaling that the first stage was officially over, but no one knew of what the other two stages were going to hold.

**I hope that you likes the chapter. The next two chapters will consist of the last two stages of the match. Please tell me what you think! I always like to hear what my readers are thinking! Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 20 Stage 2

**A/N: Still student teaching...The fun stuff began two weeks ago when I took over full time... YAY!...Any way, I'm back, hopefully, for a while. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and put this story on alert. It really means a lot! Any whoo, enough of my babbling and on with the next chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, CSI, or John Cena....darn it!!!

The bell had just sounded. The first round was over and John was standing in the ring as the victor. Dakota couldn't help but feel herself smile. Jericho pulled his head up off the mat, looking around to see what had just hit him, or better yet what had just happened. John reached down and grabbed Jericho by his hair, pulling him to his feet. John tossed him over the top rope, leaving him at the mercy of the superstars standing around. The superstars dragged Chris backstage, preparing for the next stage.

John jumped out of the ring and went over to Dakota. He leaned over and kissed her softly. He stared into her eyes for what seemed like hours.

"I'll be right back. I promise." he kissed her once more and then took off back stage.

*~*~*~*

John race out to the parking lot where Jericho was laid out in a heap on the ground. Jericho looked up at John through swollen eyes. He tried to say something, but John couldn't make it out. John picked him yet again by his hair, this time he heard Chris say "Why?"

John looked at Chris as if he had lost his mind. Without even answering him, John picked Chris up and slammed him onto the hood of one of the cars. John had snapped. He barely heard the referee signal the start of the second match, as he was continuing to beat the very breath out of Jericho. The other wrestlers stood around watching the former world champion. Not a word was spoken as John continued to build momentum during the match.

John slammed Chris's head into the car over and over again. He didn't care that the match was going on. He never once thought about winning. The only thing on his mind was making sure that Jericho was beaten to within an inch of his life. John grabbed Jericho and slung him across the parking lot, sending him rolling into the grill of a mustang. John's eyes were glued to Chris's limp body. John stood for a few seconds, watching as Chris struggled to get up. John started running towards him, planning to spear him into the mustang, until Chris rolled out of the way. John slammed hard, ribs first, into the mustang. He cried out in pain, feeling as though as his ribs had been shattered into a million pieces. Jericho smirked knowing that he possibly had gained the upper hand in this match. John held his ribs as he began to get up, moving ever so slowly. He was gasping for air, as Chris came and kicked him hard in the ribs again. John fell to the ground. Chris began taunting him, making sarcastic comments about him, Dakota, and their baby. John knew that enough was enough.

*~*~*~*~*

Dakota was still sitting next to Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole as she watched the match on the Titantron. Tears started streaming down her face. Her nightmare was coming true. Instead of the match causing Chris the most damage possible, it had suddenly backfired on John. She felt a swift kick from their unborn child. "_John, baby, please...please get up! We need you..."_

*~*~*~*~*

John blinked his eyes open as Chris continued to taunt him. John could have sworn that he heard Dakota say something to him. He knew that too much was riding on this match to just back out now. After all, he was John Cena. He never backed down, and he would never quit. Using all the effort that he had in him, he forced himself up to his feet, still holding his ribs. Jericho moved in for the kill, but was sent hurdling into the windshield of a nearby car. John had FU'd Chris and was dragging his body down to the pavement to cover him with the pin. The referee started counting only to get to a two count. John looked around in desperation, hoping to find something to help him gain the upper hand on Chris. John locked eyes with Triple H, who then just stepped aside to reveal his signature sledge hammer. John walked over and grabbed it, with a quick nod of the head. John turned around and sent the sledge hammer into Chris's gut. He collapsed on top of him, still gasping for air as the referee made a three count and declaring John the winner. John rolled off of Chris, trying to catch his ragged breath, and began to head back into the arena for the last and most hellacious match he would be in for that night, the no rope barb wire death match.


	22. Chapter 21 Stage 3

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, CSI, or John Cena....darn it!!!

**A/N: OK, so it's been a while since I last updated but, I have now finished my student teaching! I graduate from college next week so I should have plenty of time to update till then. Thank you to every one who has hung in there this long! Hope you enjoy!**

John staggered into the arena, continuing to hold his left side. He knew that he had broken a rib or two, but he was not about to stop now. He started walking toward the ring where he noticed that the ring ropes had been replaced by barbwire. "_Well, this is probably going to hurt_" he laughed in his head. He reached into his pocket and felt around making sure that a certain item was still there.

*~*~*~*~*

Chris Jericho was being dragged into the arena by two superstars. He could barely stand on his feet and had no clue how he was going to survive this next match. His eye went wide with fear when he saw John standing in a ring surrounded by barb wire. Using what little strength he had, Chris struggled to free him self from the wrestlers grasp. However, the two wrestlers were not about to let him get away. They grabbed onto him tighter and rolled him under the bottom barb wire "rope". Chris tried to escape but John grabbed him by the hair and pulled him to his feet. Chris knew he had to gain the upper hand quickly if he wanted to make it out of this match alive. He reached his hands up and raked John across the eyes. John let go of Chris as he reached for his eyes, but was sent pushed back into the barb wire strung around the ring. He cried out in pain as he felt the barb wire cutting into his back. Chris ran up to him and began raking his back against the barb wire causing the former world champion to cry out in desperation.

Dakota could only watch in horror as the love of her life was being mutilated by Chris Jericho. She knew that enough was enough. Even at seven months pregnant, she knew that she had to do something. She got out of her seat and walked over next to Dave Batista. She whispered something into his ear and with a nod of the head a secret plan was put in motion. Several of the superstars, who were filled in on the secret plan, stepped aside leaving a large empty space for Dakota to stand. With a mic in her hand, Dakota set the plan in motion.

"Chris! Chris! Please.....please just stop!" Jericho looked over at her with vengeance in his eyes. She was the reason that this whole match took place. And now she wanted to stop it? Jericho dropped John on to the mat, his back bleeding profusely. He stepped out of the ring and stalked over to Dakota. He reached up and took the mic from her.

"You want me to stop? Isn't this what you wanted? You wanted this match to take place just as much as Cena and everyone else in this arena, and now you want this to stop?"

Dakota was standing nose to nose with Jericho now. She was scared out of her mind but she knew that she had to stand her ground if she wanted this plan to work. She pulled back a little before spitting in his face, a signal to the other superstars who then pulled Jericho away from Dakota and began beating the life out of him. Several of them held him down as a chair was handed to Dakota. The chair was wrapped in barb wire. Dakota moved over Chris. She raised the chair up and brought it down hard on Chris's bare chest. She then dropped the chair leaving Chris at the mercy of the lumberjacks. She then turned her attention to John. He was starting to get to his feet, with great difficulty. He looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back, her heart melting just as it had when they first met. John motioned for the lumberjacks to bring Chris back in the ring. Chris was now bleeding as much as John now. John reached over and grabbed him back the back of the neck. Using all of the effort he had, considering that his back was torn open and his ribs felt broken, John hoisted Jericho up into the deadly FU sending him over on his back. The referee came over and began the count. Everyone was on their feet helping the referee with the count. "1..2..3!!!" The entire arena erupted in cheers as John was declared the winner.

John eased himself out of the ring as he was met with a hug and kiss from Dakota All he wanted to do at that moment was to be with her and not let her go. He leaned back down and gave her another kiss before he motioned for the microphone. The crowd quieted down as the waited to hear what their victor had to say.

"Dakota,...Baby, I met you....I met you at RAW in Las Vegas about a year ago..." he said between gasps. " This past year...has been the best...the best year of my life....Then on top of that I found out I was.....was going to be a father...Baby...Baby, I don't want this year to end..." Dakota's eyes began to water, she knew what was about to happen. John eased him self down on one knee an pulled out the ring box that had been in his pocket the entire night "Dakota Alisa Stokes, will you marry me?" Dakota began to cry. As John place the ring on her finger, all Dakota could do was cry. She looked at John and smiled. "Yes!" John grabbed her around the waist as he stood up. With a passionate kiss, they sealed the deal. Very soon, they would be Mr. and Mrs. John Cena.

**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Keep looking for more!!! Please read and review!**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Well, its been awhile since I updated and I have to say I'm sorry for it taking so long. Since the last time I updated, I was busy trying to find a teaching job. I did land a kindergarten teaching job, but now that's taken up most of my time as well. So I'm not sure exactly when I am going to be updating. So I want to thank all of those readers who have stayed with this story and have not given up on it yet. I'm not sure how much longer this will be but we'll have to see. Any whoo, on with the next chapter and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, CSI, John Cena, .etc.

John pulled into the drive way and turn the car off. The thermometer in the car said 112F outside. It had been a little over two months since John had beaten Jericho, two months since he proposed to Dakota. They had decided to wait till after the baby was born to get married, but somebody was taking their sweet time, being five days late already. John got out of the car being welcomed by the scorching Vegas heat. He really needed to convince Dakota to move where it was cooler. As he entered the house, he felt an icy cold blast from the AC.

"Baby? Where you at??"

"I'm in here sweety!" John walked into the living room and just laughed. Dakota was sitting on the couch fanning herself as the AC was running just as hard as it could. Fans were going as hard as they could. A bowl of ice sat on her large stomach as she continuously began eating the frozen pieces of heaven.

"Um...you cooled off yet?" he said as he laughed. Dakota gave him a look, telling him he had been pushing it.

"Keep talking! You have no idea what I am going through!" She said as she continued eating her ice."Did you get my ice cream?"

"Yes, every carton of rocky road they had." Dakota smiled at him as he placed the seven cartons on the coffee table. "You feeling OK?"

"Yeah...I guess...my backs been hurting a bit?"

"You don't think...?"

"No...I'm not sure...I'm just tired of feeling like an overgrown whale." John came and set down beside her. He placed a hand on her stomach.

"Your not an overgrown whale. And don't worry it wont be much longer. Remember what the doctor said, if the baby isn't here by Tuesday, they'll induce you then."

"I know I just---OOH!"

"What??? What is it?!?"

"I just had to do it."

"Baby! Will you stop doing that???"

"I will when you hand me my ice cream and a spoon." she said with a smile. John rolled his eyes and kissed her. He got up and walked toward the kitchen. As he rummaged through the kitchen, Dakota sat their eating her ice. All of a sudden she felt a stabbing pain in her back and stomach. She figured she needed to go get John. As she stood up, she felt something else. She looked down as John came in the room.

"Oh very original baby! Let me just poor some water on the floor and make John think my water broke" he said in a sing song voice.

"John..."

"Let me guess, you need help cleaning it up now?" he said laughing.

"J-John..."

"What?" John looked at her with worry etching across his face.

"M-My water did br-Ahhh!!" Dakota grabbed her stomach, almost dropping to her knees. John grabbed her.

"Are you serious????"

"No, I just did this for fun!" she said gritting through her teeth as another contraction wracked through her body. "We need to go...Now!"


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who left reviews and put my story on alert! Don't know exactly how much longer this story will be, but I will definitely let you guys know! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, CSI, John Cena, yadda yadda yadda...lol

Thirty minutes later, John and Dakota were in the car on their way to Desert Palms hospital. Dakota was already in a great deal of pain and John was, well was doing what probably most first time dads do, panic. As the continued down the interstate to the hospital, John had already called Dakota's dad and was now trying to comfort Dakota.

"H-hey baby..you OK?" asked John very nervously. Dakota had her hands pressed to her stomach, her head back against the seat, as her contractions got closer.

"You better hurry, that's all I'm saying" she said through gritted teeth. By now John was really freaking out. He had so many things going through his mind. _"were they going to make it in time...Was Dakota going to be OK?...Was the baby going to be OK?"_

All of a sudden traffic came to a screeching halt. John stuck his head out of the car window to be greeted with streams and streams of cars sitting still in a major gridlock.

"No..No..No!" John yelled as he slammed his fist against the steering wheel. Dakota looked over at him with a worried look on her face.

"Baby...Baby, what is it?"

"I don't know...Traffic jam of some sort...You OK?"

"Yeah just like I was the last 400 times you asked me." she laughed. She caught hold of John's hand just in enough time to squeeze the life out of it as he was hit with another contraction.

"OK.....Let go!" Dakota glared at John "Alright, I'm sorry...Look, I'm going to call your dad and see what's going on. " Dakota ended up zoning out, not even listening to John freaking out on the phone with her dad. All she could do was groan as contraction after contraction rippled through her body. When she finally came back her senses, John had his head slumped over on the steering wheel.

"What?"

"Pile up...bout 17 cars involved...we're not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Emergency lane"

"What?"

"Emergency lane. Look your in the right hand lane...ride down the emergency lane and get off on the nearest exit."

"Baby, we can't do that!"

"Do it John!"

"OK, OK!" John eased his way into the emergency lane and began driving down the interstate. John saw that the next exit was a mile and a half away. Dakota started crying out in pain as her contractions were now closer than ever. Luckily, there weren't any cops around to pull them over. Whenever, he moved onto the exit ramp he breathed a sigh of relief. That was until...

"JOHN! Pull over!"

"Huh??"

"Pull over now!"

"Oh Heck no!"

"John, Pull over NOW!!!" she screamed against a contraction.

"Look. If I pull over then your going to tell me you need to push. Then if you tell me you need to push, then I have to deliver the baby. And if I have to deliver the baby, then I don't know whats going to happen, cause I don't know what the heck I'm doing!" John was really freaked out. However, all he needed to convince him was the tears streaming down Dakota's face. He finally pulled over in an old restaurant parking lot. "OK now what?"

"I gotta push." she smiled

"Why am I not surprised? I'm calling 911." Dakota cried out again. She grabbed the phone and through it in the back seat. "What the-"

"No time!...OH!...I gotta push now John!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do!?"

"Grab it!" John cringed as he saw the baby crowning.

"Oh I think I'm going to be sick!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Alright Sorry, OK keep pushing!" Dakota pushed as hard as she could..She could hear John coaxing her on. All she could think about was if her baby was going to be OK. She cried out as she gave one final push, then everything suddenly stood still. She wasn't having to push anymore. She sat back in the car seat breathing heavily until she heard the shrill cry of her baby. She looked down to see John handing her their new baby boy. They were both laughing and crying at the same time. John leaned over and kissed her. The sat there for a moment just the three of them. Then John finally spoke up.

"Is it OK if I call EMS now??" he said through tears of joy. Dakota nodded, smiling back at him. As John began contacting EMS, Dakota looked down her the newest member of the family, Aiden Christopher Cena


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Hi! I hope everyone had a great holiday season! I'm trying to update as soon as possible. I've also had a bit of writers block. However, I did have an idea for this "fluffy" sorta chapter this past weekend. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, CSI, NFL and teams affiliated with the NFL,or John Cena

Dakota loved this time of year. Especially now that little Aiden was in the picture. Aiden, John and herself had just recently spent their first Christmas together as a family. He was almost 6 months old and was the center of Dakota and John's world. Plans were being made for their upcoming wedding and Dakota couldn't be happier. She also love this time of year because of the NFL playoffs.

Her grandparents were visiting her and her father and it just so happened to be game time in Stokes household John was returning from a house show to spend a little time with the family before going on the road again.

When he unlocked the door, he could here the screams of excitement from the adults and the giggle from his son. He laughed to himself because he knew that there was a football game on. John snuck up behind the couch behind Dakota. Once behind her, he leaned over kissing her long and hard scaring her.

"JOHN!!" she yelled

"Yes???" he asked innocently.

"You know I hate it when you do that!"

"I know but you know how much I love it!" He said leaning over to kiss her again. "Miss me?"

"Really? You're wondering if missed you?" she asked kissing him back

"I think you did..." John leaned in for another kiss before her dad interrupted.

"OK guys. Save it for later please...don't really feel like watching it right now" Both laughed.

"Mr. And Mrs. Stokes, it nice to see you guys again." John politely greeted Dakota's grandparents. After a few minutes of greeting and talking with everyone, John realized that someone was beginning to feel left out. John looked down to see Aiden reaching his little baby hands up to him.

"Hey Little Man! Daddy's sorry. I didn't meant to forget about you!" He said picking the baby up. After placing a kiss on his forehead, he looked Aiden over carefully. " I swear, Dakota, he looks a whole lot bigger than the last time I saw him."

"You say that all the time John!" Dakota said with a smile. John laughed when that smile turned into a frown and a screaming fit at the TV for a penalty against her team. John felt tiny hands on his face and gave his attention back to his son. John's eyes widened when he realized what his son was wearing. "_FUTURE DALLAS COWBOY ?!? Over my dead body!" _ John looked around to see if anyone would notice him sneak his son off for a few minutes. John grabbed something out of his bag on the way and went to make things right.

Dakota looked around after a few minutes when she heard John's footsteps coming towards the living room. John sat down beside her placing a kiss on her cheek.

"So whose playing?" he asked.

"Cowboys vs. the Eagles."

"Alright! Let's go Eagles!" If it wasn't for the fact that the TV was still playing your could have heard a pin drop in that living room. "What don't tell me you guys are pulling for the Cowboys?"

"Um. Yes...Sweety thats why we are all wearing Dallas shirts! Even little Aiden. Isn't' that right baby?" Dakota leaned over to give the baby a kiss on the head and stopped short. "John? What happened to his shirt?"

"Hmm? What shirt?" John played like he never heard her.

"OK...Better yet...Why is my baby wearing a Patriots jersey??"

"Because my son is a Patriots fan!" He replied with a smile.

"Well, my son is a Cowboys fan!

"Patriots!"

"Cowboys"

"Patriots"

"COWBOYS!" While both parents were bickering over who their son was going to pull for, Little Aiden slid out of John's lap onto the couch and reached over for the remote. After mashing a few buttons by accident, Aiden turned the TV to the Colts vs. Packers game.

Dakota and John looked over to see Aiden chewing on the remote. John laughed and reached over to get the remote.

"C'mon little Patriot gimme that!"

"PATRIOT? You mean COWBOY!" Dakota was really getting aggravated with this argument. Then one word filled the air and everything stood still.

"a-ackers" John looked over at Dakota and both were shocked. Aiden had spoken! But to much of their dismay, his first word was "a-ackers"!

"Well, looks like we will be a Cowboys, Patriots, and Packers family huh?" asked John.

"I guess so!" Dakota laughed. Aiden crawled back over to his father's chest and went asleep, content that he made everyone happy.

**A/N: **__ OK, I know that this was kinda fluffy but he its a chapter right? Anyway, please read and review! Thanks Again!


	26. Chapter 26

Ok,well the reason why I haven't updated is because I am having an extreme case of writer's block! If you have any ideas on where you would like to see the story go, leave a commen t of your ideas. Sorry for the wait and I plan on finishing this story, when I get over tis writer's block.


End file.
